Aruda Miryoku
is a jōnin-level kunoichi from Kirigakure who works in the Mist Cryptanalysis Team and dominates the Typhoon Release. She was also member of the Background Aruda born in an era where people who had rare blood inheritances were feared and persecuted by other shinobi in the , which has led many clans to extinction and caused the death of several people. However, Aruda had a Kekkei Genkai known for its dangers, and so was instructed to keep it on confidentiality and never use it. At age five, Aruda once lost control over heir actions and involuntarily executed an attack against one of her classmates using her kekkei genkai, which almost killed the child. Still shocked, Aruda fled the village fearing being persecuted by people who were against those who possessed kekkei genkai, but was found days after her disappearance by Mekajiki Kankitsu who after leaving the Seven Pupils of the Mist dedicated in training young shinobi considered "special" or "problematic ". Aruda's training with Mekajiki lasted six years until her promotion to chūnin and her effectiveness as a member of the . During her training, Aruda learned the best ways to control her chakra and always maintain control over her actions, which enabled her to study and train even the riskiest techniques using her kekkei genkai. At the same time, Aruda became interested in the past of her sensei, especially in the time that he was part of the Cypher Division, which was key to increase her desire to make part of the team. A year after the , Aruda resigned from her position as member of the Cypher Division after two dramatic missions during the period in which the division was over regiment of . The first mission that shook Aruda emotionally happened five months before the war, when her team traveled to the carrying codes and secret information that could establish a peace treaty between the villages and prevent war between the two nations, but her team was attacked by shinobi from Iwagakure who were against the peace treaty. After the attack all members of the team were killed except Aruda, but she lost the codes. Her second major trauma happened during the war, when she was forced to murder her partner to prevent the codes fall into the hands of their enemies. After her retirement from the Cypher Division, Aruda joined the Mist Cryptanalysis Team. Personality She is quite optimistic and kind, and was acknowledged by Mei as one of the best examples that the era of terror which arose in Kirigakure for years did not corrupt all the villagers. Renowned for being extremely intelligent and insightful - having been the first person in Kirigakure to suspect that Horui Kirimitama could be an impostor, Aruda is very meticulous and tries to be completely perfectionist in everything she does, even if her slight lack of certainty in her decisions sometimes causes her to be mistaken. Even being quite friendly with her partners and genuinely cares about them, she insists that both Dendō as Ryōshi should not complain so much of their work as cryptographers, claiming that in her time as an intern things were much more complicated and gloomy. Her positive thinking often comes into conflict with the Ryōshi's realistic ideals, although in most cases their discussions always end in comedic moments. Likewise that Aruda can turn into a determined person to protect her teammates and defeat anyone who threatens her or her friends, she also becomes extremely shy and nervous when she comes out of her comfort zone and especially when she has to face her chronic problem in not being able to explain facts in details, no matter how much she has knowledge on such a subject. Although she hasn't such concern to be visually attractive to others, as well as Mei and Homare usually do, Aruda feels satisfied when a man demonstrates feel attracted to her, and also when the Beautiful Spinsters claim that she is as pretty as they, once Aruda considers Mei and Homare the most beautiful women of Kirigakure. Aruda is also extremely allergic to dogs. Appearance Aruda is a slender and beautiful 36 year old woman, whose features remain the same since she was twenty-five - which causes some jealousy of other women like Mei and Homare. She has blue eyes like cobalt, long auburn hair that reaches her waist and bangs that hides her ear attached by an orange clip tight around her forehead. She normally wears Kirigakure's standard striped, grey suit, with a green haori that had white trimmings that stop halfway down, over them. During her schedule work in the Mist Cryptanalysis Team, she wears over her grey suit a lab coat with the Cryptanalysis Team's symbol printed on her left shoulder, as is standard among all employees of the team, regardless of their function. While working, Aruda usually holds her hair with two clips in the form of "x", forming two long strands of hair that she puts in the front of her body. Usually Aruda also uses small rectangular glasses during office hours to try to look "wiser and more professional", although it is also because of her farsightedness, although it is almost imperceptible. Abilities As Mekajiki's former pupil, Aruda is a very capable shinobi and one of the brightest minds in the Mist Cryptanalysis Team, and has been for some years one of the most recognized and prominent members of the . Her dominion over her kekkei genkai demonstrating prowess never seen before in the history of Kirigakure turned her a kunoichi with fairly prestige among high-level shinobi, especially after the appointment of Mei as the Fifth . According to - during the time that he was controlled by , Aruda's only problem is that she always regretted her mistakes, even if they were in favor of the village. Aruda is also capable of becoming momentarily invisible, scattering light around her body. Nature Transformation Aruda is noted as a talented kunoichi that surpasses the standards and the expectations that are deposited on her. According to Mekajiki, few people in history have mastered the Typhoon Release and enter the Wind God Mode without suffering from the side effects like her, and he also stated that undoubtedly she brought a hundred times more success for the Cypher Division than he could dream of do in his time. Her self control over her chakra allowed her to refine and create techniques with her kekkei genkai that allow her to manipulate winds and typhoons as no one managed to do before. In addition, she has become so used to mold her chakra and turn it into air currents or wind gusts that she began using it in everyday tasks like to pass the pages of a book or bring some object to near her. Aruda is also able to use her chakra to float, although she can't reach high altitudes without the help of breezes of winds. Through her typhoon chakra, she is able to summon a lot of wind in her dominant hand, making them take shape like a sword, which has the ability to partially modify the weather of a particular area such as expanding the damage from blades of wind . A deadly blow of this sword can kill a person immediately, as Aruda was forced to do when and his subordinates demanded that she killed her partner to protect Kirigakure's codes. With her wind-based chakra, Aruda is able to expel wind streams as well as create a great wind pressure. In a similar way as Mei can create a great torrent of water, Aruda can expel and control large amounts of wind that form a barricade able to protect her from any fire or water attack. Intelligence Unquestionably, Aruda is one of the best decoders of the Mist Cryptanalysis Team, being extremely careful and intelligent, she proved able to decorate hundreds of different codes and formulate several hypotheses for their meanings. Being very intelligent, Aruda is level-headed and prestigious enough to provide sound advice when Mei was questioned about her emotional capacity to be part of the team that would hunt Horui. Aruda also has many computer skills, since she uses computers most of the time during her work. Stats Trivia *Miryoku (魅力) means "charm". *Aruda's favorite color is grey. *Aruda's hobbies are read, comb her hair and relax. *Aruda's wishes to become the Mizukage's assistant in addition to marry and have children. *Aruda has completed 250 official missions in total: 103 D-rank, 78 C-rank, 57 B-rank, 8 A-rank and 4 S-rank. *Aruda trained to wake up naturally every day at quarter past six o'clock in the morning. And what she most like to do is to sit on a green lawn and keep feeling the breeze of the wind ruffling her hair. *Aruda's favorite word is "Patience" (忍耐, nintai). Quotes *"The worst memories of a shinobi are the true scars that mark us. And some of those scars 'll never be cured." *(To Dendō and Ryōshi) "You two're the best worst partners anyone could have! I feel very proud to work with both of you, even you two being fools, whiners and irresponsible!" *(To Ao and Mekajiki) "I don't trust him, and I feel chills every time I see him with Mei. I suspect every thing he says, but... is that... you know ... the things he says... I, ah... Argh! Damn!" *(About Mekajiki) "I was subordinate to one of the swordsmen... Were terrible years, and that had been marked as the bloodiest of Cypher Division. So I can say that Mekajiki-sensei isn't like them. After serving -san I understood why Mekajiki-sensei deserted the Seven Pupils of the Mist. He isn't cold blooded like others. If he was, I believe that he never would train rejected children like me." *(To Dendō and Ryōshi) "Stop complaining so much about your jobs! In my time as an intern and junior assistant things weren't as boring as you say ... They were much worse, believe me ... Geez, I sound like an old woman talking." *(To Homare) "I knew it! I knew something was wrong...! You'll need all possible help if things got out of control as you're saying... You can count on me and on both of them too! That's an order your slackers!"